The invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary impellers for assisting in the atomization of liquid fuel and air mixtures normally used in the carburetion systems of automotive or other internal combustion engines.
It is well known that if the air/fuel mixture can be mixed intimately by the breaking up of the fuel into atomized droplets greater efficiency in the use of the fuel is obtained and many carburetion systems have been devised to accomplish this purpose.
It is also known that if greater turbulence can be obtained of the atomized mixture, then an even better atomization and intimate mixture can be obtained.
The present invention overcomes certain disadvantages inherent in prior art devices employed in the atomization of a fuel mixture by providing an impeller with blades which are disposed at a desired angle and is caused to rotate in specially formed bearing blocks for the pivot pin on which the blade is mounted for rotation.
The principal object and essence of the invention is therefore to provide a device of the character herewithin described which improves the atomization of the air/fuel mixture used in carburetion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which can be used in single or multiple barrel carburetion systems, it only being necessary to increase the number of impeller blades used.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purposes for which it is designed.
For further comprehension of the invention, and of the objects and advantages thereof, reference will be had to the following description and accompanying drawing and to the appended claims in which the various novel features of the invention are more particularly set forth.